Frost and Flame
by anim8tur
Summary: Weiss and Yang's connection grows into something neither of them expected. Set after Episode 8...


Potential spoilers for those who aren't caught up... I just had to get this out there before Blake came back!

XXXX

She steps on her glyph, catapulting herself high in the air, carefully avoiding the claw of the white beowolf that was coming for her arm. Weiss doesn't need another scar to mar her features. Tightening her grip on Myrtenaster, she leaps down to stab the white grimm in the chest before pushing off and attacking the wolf that was behind her, putting her rapier straight into the creature's eye.

The white haired warrior looks at three other wolves and readies herself for their attack.

She ducks down, slicing the leg off a wolf before putting her blade through its neck. It vanishes in the air, allowing her to see that one wolf seems to be intent on taking a bite off her face. She raises her rapier, slicing the creature's mouth off before leaping back to reclaim her personal space.

She glances down and sees there's only one cartridge of dust left in Myrtenaster so she knows she can only use it as a last resort.

It's certainly harder, fighting the beasts off without the aid of dust but Weiss perseveres, wiping the sweat from her brow before running toward her opponents. This is the point of the exercise, to be able to hold off her enemies with just her semblance and her sword skills and not to rely on expertise with dust.

With the embargo, dust has become expensive and almost like a rare commodity, one that will prove to be harder for her to obtain given her recent status as a former heiress.

She finishes off the last wolf and allows herself to catch her breath and relish in her accomplishment.

The sound of boots hitting the ground causes her to look toward the direction of the house. She sees Yang, sauntering her way with an easy and welcoming smile.

"We gotta stop meeting like this." Yang says as she approaches Weiss.

The snow haired girl releases a small smile, a part of her was glad that she's not the only one who's having sleeping while a bigger part is immensely worried because the buxom blonde seems to be having trouble sleeping.

She remembers their days at Beacon and how hard they all had to work in order to wake up their brawler teammate.

"Having trouble sleep?" concern drips out of her tone.

"I guess I'm still adjusting to missing an eighth of my body." Yang shrugs. "I woke up trying to reach my pillow with my right hand." she explains and Weiss is thankful she didn't wake from a nightmare. Weiss had read about it on her scroll once, how traumatic effects could plague the mind well after the event. "You?"

"I can't always depend on a white knight to save me." as great a fighter as Weiss is, she knows she's needed to be saved more times than she cares to admit.

"It's a little too early to be working yourself so hard though." she has been watching the shorter girl train for almost a half hour now, never stopping even though Yang had seen her clutching her breast as she struggled to breathe just moments ago.

The blonde tosses a water bottle at her friend who catches it with a thankful smile on her face. Weiss twists the bottle open, gulping the cool liquid content heartily.

"My sister, Winter," Weiss begins after wiping the excess water from her mouth. "Warned me once that she wouldn't always be there to save me." she confesses, finding it easy to confide in Yang after the blonde opened up about her own struggles. Besides, she doesn't have things like etiquette and reputation to worry about now. Because in her father's eyes, she's no longer fit to carry the Schnee name, the one that he married into. "I didn't realize it would happen much sooner than either of us anticipated." Yang watches the snow haired maiden.

"Does she know what your father did to you?" she asks, liking that Weiss feels comfortable enough to share such intricate details of her life.

"She's busy trying to keep peace." the kingdoms are on the brink of war after all. "I'm not her responsibility." she stands, tall and proud and regal, just like the Weiss Schnee that Yang first met at Beacon not so long ago. But if one were to take a closer look, one would see the fatigue and forlorn look in her ice blue depths. "I'm luckier than she was." She looks at the blonde brawler and she knows she isn't alone. "She didn't have anyone when she defected from my father." Weiss is quite content to start off just like her sister did, with absolutely no help from other family members. "And I'm quite through being the damsel in distress." she has no desire to be a burden on Yang and Ruby, doesn't want them to constantly look over their shoulders to see if the ice princess needs their assistance.

Ruby already has to worry about avenging Penny and Pyrrah. She doesn't want to add to the younger girl's list. And Yang, the last time she came to aid one of her friends didn't exactly end well. Weiss doesn't want her to lose more limbs, especially not on her account.

"Well, If all princesses looked as good as you, I'd never stop rescuing them." the blonde smirks and Weiss is trying to fight off the blush forming on her cheeks.

She knows this is just Yang being Yang, making suggestive and sometimes flirtatious comments in order to ease the tension and lighten the mood. The former heiress supposes it is a bit too early in the morning for deep heart to heart talks so Weiss relaxes, deciding she's shared enough for one day.

"Where's your…" she trails, eyes trained on area where Yang's robotic limb is supposed to be.

"I can't always depend on my robo arm to beat baddies." the golden haired beauty remarks as she raises her organic limb. "Got to stretch the muscles and not just the wires." she winks playfully at the white haired woman rolls her eyes affectionately.

"How about we spar then?" she suggests.

It has been a while since she sparred with an actual person instead of one of the loyal subjects that she conjures. Truth be told, she misses Yang's spontaneity in battle.

The blonde has a way of keeping her on her feet. Ruby always wants things to be finished quickly so she tends to rush her attack, relentless and rapid in succession. Blake tends to be an opportunistic fighter, leaving a clone here and there to create an opening before she makes her kill. Yang's decidedly the most unmethodical out of all of them. Weiss's attacks are more direct and decided than Yang's, who always opts to use training sessions as both a means to better their abilities and more importantly, to bond.

"Thanks Weiss!" the one armed woman grins and Weiss knows there's an awful joke on the tip of her tongue, just waiting to be released. "I can always count on you to give me a hand!"

Much to both their surprise, the usually composed and uptight former heiress releases a loud laugh. Yang easily joins in.

The sun rises as the two laugh their way into the new day.

xxxx

The door closes and she looks away from her scroll only to find a pair of lilac eyes staring right into her ice blue depths. Yang's dramatically plops herself onto the bed, placing her head on the shorter girl's lap.

"Watcha doing?" Yang questions as she relaxes.

It never occurred to Weiss, how touchy feely Yang seems to be, how easily and eagerly she encroaches upon someone's personal space. The buxom blonde doesn't seem to be aware of a little thing called boundaries.

Weiss tears her eyes away from her curious depths, resuming her reading on the scroll once more.

"I'm trying to read about the latest update about the latest military action in the area." she explains and Yang knows it's because she wants news about her sister. With the communications still down, there's no way to contact the older snow haired maiden to let her know she's okay. "I'm also trying to find out about the dust embargo." as long as her father's busy trying to keep the business afloat, he won't be scheming to get her back just yet.

"Hmm…" Yang releases a breathy sigh as she settles closer to the snow haired angel. "Find out anything?"

"No." Weiss tosses the scroll to the side and to her surprise she finds her free hand is tangled in a nest of gold. "Oh," she makes a move to retract her appendage but the blonde is quick to grab onto her wrist. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize." she knows Yang is very sensitive about her hair but she hadn't realized that she's been fiddling with her golden tresses.

"It's okay." she guides the former heiress's hand back onto her head. "You can keep going." her long flowing locks feeling smooth against Weiss's fingertips. "It's actually pretty calming."

"You're bored aren't you?" Weiss can practically feel the energy radiating through the ends of her hair.

"I was, but I'm a little better now." she's being honest because the former heiress's actions are really helping put her restless spirit at ease. "You're really good at that, you know." Weiss trails her fingernails gently against her scalp.

"For an ice queen?" she narrows her eyes at the blonde in her lap.

"Come on, we both know you're really warm and fuzzy on the inside." Yang knows this from experience. "I can't remember the last time Ruby and I just sat down and played with each other's hair like this." it seems so long ago that their life was so simple.

"Can't say I've had that much practice with that." life at the Schnee manor had always been hectic. Winter and Weiss always had recitals and lessons and training. There was hardly ever any time to just relax. "I mean, a servant let me do her hair once, but my mother caught us and banned everyone else from letting me touch their scalp." Weiss chuckles. "I think my mother was trying to discourage any dreams I'd have of becoming a hair dresser."

"I would pay to see that!" her shoulders shake with her laughter as she clutches her stomach.

"What, you don't think I can do your hair?" she questions.

"I think you can do anything, Weiss." Yang answers assuredly with a bright and trusting smile. "But, I guess I would like a demo." Yang abruptly sits up, her back toward the former heiress with her hair clearly within Weiss's reach. "I trust you." ice blue eyes narrow in determination as she gently takes the hair in her hands.

She braids the silky locks with careful precision, ignoring the churning her stomach and the voice in her head that's reminding her how sacred this seemingly simple act is to Yang who's extremely particular about her hair.

"Done." Weiss proclaims.

She watches as Yang grabs the scroll on the other side of the bed, using the black screen as a mirror as she turns her head, appraising her new hairstyle.

"Looks great." she places the scroll down and Weiss releases a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. "My turn." Yang turns quickly, reaching up to Weiss's bun, pulling the pin holding it in place off. She watches as straight white locks cascade and frame the former heiress's face. Yang proceeds to brush the shorter girl's snowy mane with her fingers, gathering a few before tying it into a smaller bun. She finishes, admiring her handiwork as she succeeded in putting half the of Weiss's hair up in a bun while the other half runs freely down her shoulders. Yang tucks stray strands behind Weiss's ears. "I always thought you look really good with your hair down." her hand, the cold metal contraption, rests against the snow maiden's cheek. "Sorry." she tries to tear the artificial limb away but the shorter girl holds it in place.

"Thank you." Weiss whispers as she looks at those lilac eyes.

She knows Yang is attractive, with her wavy blonde hair framing a pretty blemish free face and bosomy figure, it's no wonder the boys at Beacon all drooled over the blonde bombshell.

But perhaps the most attractive feature about the blonde is her eyes, and she's not talking about the way they flicker shades from a light purple to a fiery red. No, it's how they depict the very essence of the brawler. She can feel the potency of Yang's strength, her passion, although right now they seem to be shining something else Weiss doesn't dare name.

Seeing all that apparently renders one incapable of movement or thought. Weiss hadn't known the blonde had been capable of such a feat but here she is, experiencing it first hand.

"You look beautiful." Yang replies as she stares deep into those icy blue depths.

They've always looked cold, depicting Weiss's calculating and determined character. But there's more to the former heiress than her ambitions. The more she's gets to know the snow haired maiden the easier it is to see behind the frost.

They're too absorbed in the moment to hear the footsteps approaching their room. They're too focused on each other to notice the doorknob being turned.

"Yang!" Ruby opens the door. "Lunch is…" she trails, eyes narrowed at the sight of her sister and Weiss. "ready." she finishes slowly, wondering why her sister and her partner are so close with their faces almost touching.

"Let's eat!" Nora asks as she peeks in the room.

"Um," Yang looks to Weiss who just grants her a small timid smile as she reclaims her space.

"Sounds great." she rises from the bed and approaches her two friends by the doorway, pausing to throw the blonde a look over her shoulder. "Come on, some food might do us some good." maybe filling their stomachs will give them an opportunity to clear their heads.

"Right." Yang looks at her sister, ignoring the questioning look in her eyes, as she stands to join the others.

xxxx

Their rag tag group walks down the street. Ruby and Nora are animatedly talking with the not so new guy, Oscar, while Ren and Jaune walk behind them, grins on their faces as they listen to the girls bantering. Qrow is busy taking a swig from his trusty flask not too far behind.

Weiss and Yang walk, shoulders gently brushing against each other while they sneak glances at the other through their peripherals.

The left over charge of whatever that moment was in the room is still evident. It's actually becoming more potent with each passing day. Now it's lingering in the air, thick enough to cut, and Yang is a little eager to get to the bottom of things while Weiss finds herself intrigued by this apparent new development between her and the taller girl.

They reach the town square and Nora and Ruby become even livelier as they look upon what the city of Mistral has to offer them.

"Ooh!" Ruby's gaze is trained on the weapons section of the market. She and Nora look at each other, grins spreading madly, before bouncing off in that direction. "Come on guys!" she looks behind her, gesturing for them to follow.

"Um." Oscar stays still, uncertain about what he should do.

"Let's go." Jaune puts a hand on the newbie's shoulder. "You can hear all about the new shotgun axe." he's witnessed how consumed Ruby gets whenever she sees a new weapon. The smaller boy clutches his cane. "Not that there's anything wrong with what you got now, Professor Ozpin." he backtracks, not wishing to offend his mentor. "I just figure it'd be good for Oscar to know about other weapons and how dust works and stuff."

"Not a bad idea, Mr. Arc." Ozpin remarks before handing the reigns back to Oscar.

"Come on, we have to stop Nora before she gives a live demonstration." Ren states with a surprisingly relaxed smile as he follows the enthusiastic pair down the road.

"I need a refill." Qrow mumbles as the five head the opposite direction.

The rest of the team ventures off, leaving the unlikely pair alone. The tall blonde looks at the white haired beauty, smiling as their eyes meet for once again.

"You want to go look for some clothes?" Yang suggests as she watches Weiss run her fingers through her white locks, ignoring how her organic fingertips are itching to bury themselves in the silky snow. "I mean, I totally don't mind you borrowing my stuff," Weiss doesn't really have anything to sleep in so she's been borrowing Weiss's stuff, seeing as they've been sharing a room. Yang hadn't really wanted to uproot Nora who's been rooming with Ruby since Team RNJR had arrived. Plus, she figures she could save the snow haired former heiress from the hammer wielder's rather boisterous morning routine. "But maybe you'd want something more comfortable?" surely the former heiress would rather sleep in a more luxurious nighty than her ratty baggy t-shirts.

"Your shirts are really comfortable." in truth Weiss feels more restful in Yang's clothes than her silk nightgowns. She suspects it because they feel homey, like they've been worn in because they've been frequently used, and of course there's the fact that they smell just like Yang, like peaches and a warm sun. "But if it bothers you that I'm sharing your clothes…" she doesn't want to be a nuisance.

"Trust me, I really don't mind seeing you in my clothes." Yang's seen the shorter girl in her fancy sleepwear in their dorm but she can't say she remembers seeing Weiss so relaxed. And also, there's something strangely satisfying about witnessing the usually uptight, prim and proper girl look so at home, with her long flowing white locks down and a sleepy look in her eyes while she sports on the brawler's oversized t. "I figure you'd want something more your taste."

"Well, there are certain items that I need to procure but…" she trails off.

"My mom stole your things and your money!" Yang concludes. In their haste to get away, Weiss hadn't asked for her things back and simply grabbed her trusty rapier and hopped on the blonde's bike. "Geez." she lifts her robot arm in order to scratch the back of her head. "I'm really sorry about that Weiss." her mother really is quite the character.

"It's not your fault." she's not going to hold children accountable for the wrongdoings of their parents.

After all, she would hate for someone to do that to her after all her father's done to the faunus and everyone else that he considered less, which was basically everyone who isn't a Schnee.

"Well, I know the other branch of my family would be more than happy to repay you for all the trouble my mom caused." she smirks devilishly. "I'll be right back." there's a mischievous glint in her eyes as she takes off in the direction Qrow is going.

It isn't long before Weiss hears Qrow screaming. She sees the blonde bounding toward her, looking absolutely gleeful.

"What did you," she doesn't get to finish the question because Yang's grabbing onto her hand and pulling her down the street, away from the blonde's uncle's hunched form. "Yang!" Weiss squeals as the buxom beauty continues to drag her further into the market place, away from her mother's twin sibling.

"Don't worry, I left him plenty of lien to buy…" she looks around the area before leaning in. "Stuff." Yang whispers loudly, speaking of course about dust they may need and her uncle's favorite beverage. "Now, on to the goods!"

"Where should we go?" Weiss questions as she looks around.

"How about that one?" she points to the nearest clothing store near them. "Looks good." she eyes the items outside the display window and the snow haired maiden just grabs her hand and pulls her inside.

They walk around the shop, perusing the items, fingers entwined. It's a thing, now, apparently.

Ever since that day in the room, they've both taken every excuse and opportunity to find a way to come in contact with each other. It started with just lingering touches, a hand on a shoulder, brushing fingertips longer than necessary on a body part. Then it evolved to playful pouncing during their sparring sessions, to cuddling whenever they're in the same room, and holding hands when they're strolling down their temporary residence's grounds.

They just always need to be touching.

Neither girl's fighting the development but they haven't really talked about what exactly is going on between them, seeing as what's happening is clear to them both.

They reluctantly break apart, allowing Weiss to peruse the store whilst Yang hangs back, watching snow haired angel flit about. She smiles, appreciating the sight of the former heiress looking absolutely at ease. With all that's going on, it's nice to be able to enjoy mundane activities like shopping for clothes.

"What do you think?" Weiss asks as she holds up a white shirt.

"Try it on." Yang suggests as she tilts her head in the direction of the fitting room. She watches as the wheels turn in Weiss's mind and pretty soon, she sees the former heiress grabbing a bunch of clothes that she pushes toward her blonde haired companion. She laughs as she takes the items and is about to head into the fitting room but pauses when something on the rack catches her eye. She grabs the item and tosses it toward the rapier wielder. "I bet the color would look good on you."

Weiss looks at the yellow sundress in her hands and nods her head in agreement before venturing in a fitting room herself.

They spend the majority of the time trying on different outfits and modeling them for each other, laughing and smiling. It feels like they're just two teenage girls having fun, instead of warriors in training about to enter into war with the sorceress who created the walking nightmare they fear the most.

"I just need a few things really." Weiss remarks as they exit the fitting room. Just some necessities and perhaps that one outfit, apart from her yellow sundress, she tried on that made Yang stammer for a good minute. "If it's alright with you, I'll just meet you by the register in a few minutes?" because there are some items she really does need to procure and will prefer to obtain them without Yang's watchful eye.

"You'd leave me all alone in this strange place?" apparently Weiss is powerless against the Xiao Long-Rose puppy dog pout.

"Come on." she grabs her hand and pulls her to the direction of the underwear section of the store, trying to control the fluttering in her chest. "Before I change my mind." she suspects she's going to die of embarrassment by the time they're done with this little excursion.

"I don't suppose you'd want to model these for me?" Yang asks as she holds up a pair of white lace panties. Weiss pointedly ignores the blonde. "Wait… you mean to tell me…" she trails off as she realizes something very important. She'd seen the undergarments that Weiss leaves out to dry at night in their bathroom. "So you mean, you're completely naked when you're wearing my shirt?" Weiss swears she can see a bit of drool pooling in the corner of the buxom blonde's mouth.

"I don't think we should be talking about this." Yang takes her red stained cheeks as confirmation.

"I disagree." her eyes are glazed over as she envisions just what Weiss looks like without the cotton t. "I think we should definitely be talking about this." she grins salaciously as her eyes trail down the white haired beauty's slender form.

"Are you… are you picturing me naked?!" she shrieks, cheeks a blaze.

"Yep." Yang looks at her unabashedly and Weiss's eye twitches in irritation and embarrassment while she fights off the smile threatening to form between her lips. It's amazing, really, how the taller girl manages to make her feel so many things so profoundly. "I always wondered what's under all those ruffles."

"You should be so lucky to find out." she huffs with the air of superiority that Yang undoubtedly finds attractive.

"Well," she saunters toward the shorter girl, hips swaying a bit more than usual, as she lays on her Yangtastic charm full blast upon her teammate. "I'm kinda hoping I will be." honesty's always been her strong suit.

"I should slap you for being so bold." the small smile on her face is filled with amusement.

"You wouldn't." she's oozing with confidence as she tilts her chin boldly at the shorter girl. "You like me too much." and Weiss doesn't have it in her to offer protests.

"You're so sure of yourself, aren't you?" she doesn't bother hiding her smile, staring fondly at the confident blonde as her eyes trail over the buxom blonde's beauty. "It doesn't help that you have every reason to be." because Yang is definitely the complete package.

"I like seeing you like this." she reaches out to the snow haired maiden, entwining their fingers together, before pulling her closer.

"Completely at your mercy?" Weiss allows herself to be drawn toward the blonde.

"Relaxed." Yang clarifies as much as she enjoys having those icy blues roam her body, she likes that Weiss is not having to struggle to form a diplomatic response, likes that she feels comfortable enough to not fuss and feel like she has to keep up a facade. "Seeing you just be yourself." Weiss certainly isn't too concerned with decorum lately.

"I guess you're rubbing off on me." it's a little bit of that and the fact that today may very well be the last quiet moment they have for a while.

"Not yet, but I will be." she wags her eyebrows suggestively, enjoying the way Weiss's cheeks redden with each passing second. "I mean, if you're willing." Weiss's body is doing strange things but her upbringing doesn't let her knees buckle just because a beautiful girl is smirking suggestively her way.

"Take me to dinner first and we'll see." she manages to push out despite her self-consciousness seeing as she's never been good at this flirting thing.

"You asking me to ask you out?" it's probably not the protocol, Weiss realizes.

But she also knows that Yang's not really the conventional type anyway and she might even appreciate the usually prudish girl's forwardness. Judging from the look on Yang's face, she's not wrong.

"What do you think, you brute?" Weiss taps her foot impatiently because while she knows they should be focusing on the battle ahead, it's also become apparent that their existence in the future is not a guarantee. Also, she's not used to putting her heart on a sleeve, seeing how well it turned out last time. She shakes the thought out of her head because Yang is nothing like Neptune. "Well?" she presses, arms crossed as she dares the blonde to pose the question that'll effectively solidify the change in their relationship.

"Weiss," in the blink of eye lilac depths have been replaced by a fiery red because, as they're both learning, it's passion that makes them turn and not anger. "Have dinner with me tomorrow night?" as much as she wants to seal the deal, the group had all agreed to meet up and have dinner at the restaurant near their hotel.

"It's a date." Weiss squeezes the taller girl's hand and smiles.

xxxx

She sighs as she hops off her treasured motorcycle. After breakfast, she had taken off in order to find something to do for her date with Weiss tonight. She scoured the city for an activity she thinks the snow haired beauty will enjoy.

Sadly nothing seems good enough since Yang knows Weiss deserves only the best. Dinner just seems so generic and mundane and the buxom blonde is certain that she can do much better than that. Her footsteps are heavy with her indecision as she ventures inside the house, struggling to find something to do tonight.

She's inexperienced with this, not because she's never dated, but because she never had to try so hard before.

Dating, like most things in her life, was always just about having fun. She'd meet someone, they'd go out, and that was that. She didn't care beyond that because she's never been much for thinking ahead.

But that was before.

Weiss is decidedly different than the rest of her previous entanglements and Yang has never wanted things to past a second date.

She huffs. She's probably making things more complicated than they have to be but she's hardly to blame. Weiss is used to class and luxury, having been born with a platinum spoon in her mouth, so having a meal at some fancy restaurant will do nothing to impress the former heiress. Yang wants this to be memorable and special to ensure that she'll get countless more outings with her teammate.

The blonde can't help but shake her head at the thought of wanting more with her white haired counterpart.

If someone had asked her a month ago what she thought about Weiss, she'd have considered her nothing more than a dear friend. The former heiress had been right when she'd said that they aren't the closest in the group.

Things certainly have changed.

"Uh Yang, are you busy?" Ruby calls out as she walks toward her sister. She shifts her weight on the balls of her feet as she struggles to look the blonde in her eyes. She wrings her fingers together. "I was wondering if we can hang out, just the two of us?"

"Uh?" she looks at her watch and sees that there's just a couple hours left before her date with Weiss. "Weiss and I are actually…"

"It's fine." Weiss interjects as she enters the living room, knowing Ruby's probably dying to spend some time alone with her sister since her partner has taken up most of Yang's time. "Rain check for the tomorrow night instead?" she tiptoes and presses her lips on the blonde's cheek, sealing the promise with a kiss. "Yang?" she regains a measure of personal space and finds the tall blonde looking completely dazed.

"You got it, princess!" the buxom beauty exclaims after repossessing her ability to think. "Just you and me." her white haired companion walks toward the exit to join the others. "Get ready for the most unforgettable night of your life!"

Weiss grants her a wide smile before disappearing behind the door. Yang stares at the spot the former heiress vacated, still dazed.

"Um." Ruby begins, calling her sister's attention toward her. "Sorry about springing this on you." she chuckles awkwardly, sporting an apologetic smile. "I didn't realize you and Weiss had plans." but perhaps she shouldn't have been surprised.

"It's fine Rubes." she squeezes her younger sister's shoulder gently in assurance.

"I just thought it'd be nice for you and I to do something," the shorter girl remarks. "Since you've been spending a lot of time with Weiss lately." she looks toward were the others are located before focusing her silver gaze back on her older sister.

"You're right." she'd been neglecting her sister, unintentionally of course. "And I'm sorry about that." it's a genuine apology.

"It's okay!" Ruby is quick to assure, shaking her hands lively. "You know, at first I thought it was because you still hadn't forgiven me, that you were avoiding me." she confesses.

"Ruby, I told you." she wants to put her sister at ease.

"I know. But I think I understand it a little better now." there's a bit of mischief in her eyes so Yang readies herself, knowing where her little sister's steering the conversation toward. "So, you and Weiss huh?" Yang nods.

"Too weird?" she asks because they're teammates and most of all, because Ruby is her sister.

"I guess I just didn't see it coming but I think it makes sense." Ruby's smile is one that's filled with warmth and acceptance. "She's the only person that can get you to focus and you're the only one who can get her to relax." there's more to it than that, Ruby's sure, but it's the simplest observation she can give at the moment. "You're good for each other." she concludes.

"We are." Yang readily agrees. "And now that we have your seal of approval, think you can help me give her a memorable first date? I kinda got too caught up in the moment and now I have no idea what to do." she figures she could use all the help she can get.

"I'd love to help!" Ruby exclaims. "Oooh, maybe you can take her out to that restaurant we passed by yesterday? I think they serve her favorite dessert." she begins, eyes wide with excitement as she continues to name activities for her sister and her partner to enjoy on their date. Yang just sits and takes mental notes. "What do you think?" the younger girl finally finishes her list.

"Those are all good ideas, Rubes but I think Weiss would want something a little simpler." she realizes.

"Well, you now her best." the energetic team leader responds with her usual upbeat attitude accompanied with an encouraging smile. "And I'm sure all that matters to Weiss is you two spending time together." they both know there's truth to her words.

"I think I have just the thing then." it feels a little easier to breathe now that she doesn't have to worry about tomorrow night. "Now that that's settled, we can focus on our sister bonding time!" Yang exclaims as she locks her arm around her younger siblings shoulders and pulls her close. "Glad to see you're still growing."

"The milks been helping." she murmurs.

"That explains your height but what about those." she raises her index finger toward her sister's chest and the speedster yelps as she quickly crosses her arms in front of her ample sized breasts.

"You're just jealous because they're bigger than Weiss's now!" Ruby shrieks.

"Hey, I love Weiss's body just the way it is." she definitely wouldn't change a thing. "But how exactly would you know that yours are bigger?" the devilish grin on her face makes Ruby extremely nervous. "Been staring at Weiss a lot?"

"I mean… I… Her dress doesn't really cover her assets." she treads carefully.

"Actually, I think her dress covers her ass set," she's of course referring to the ruffled petticoat that's covering the girl's hindquarters. "But luckily it shows off her boobs just right." her metallic thumb is raised in approval and Ruby can't help but laugh at her older sister's antics.

She's glad because after all that Yang's been through, all that she's lost, her sister still has the ability to smile and laugh.

xxxx

She's making some last minute improvements while she waits for her date to finish getting ready and come down from their shared room. Anxiety and excitement is coursing through her veins. She had changed in Ruby and Nora's room in order to legitimize the experience so Weiss has no idea what she's wearing tonight.

The sight of his niece fiddling with hair in front of the living room mirror is what greets Qrow when he enters the shared space.

"I see history's repeating itself." he murmurs.

"If you mean teammate's dating each other, then yes." she eyes him warningly. "But the other half is something I'm gonna make damn sure doesn't happen again." she knows he's not going to try to discourage her but that doesn't mean he's not going to warn her about how this whole thing can blow up in her face.

"Hey," there's a weight against her shoulder and she realizes her uncle's placed his hand there. "I'm sure it won't." he remarks with unwavering confidence. "You've learned from our mistakes." he knows she won't make the same ones they did. "How secrets and unshared truths can break even the strongest of bonds." there's darkness clouding his eyes. "Have fun." Qrow gives her a reassuring squeeze. "Don't do anything I would though." he winks with a suggestive grin before turning on his heels and making his way toward the kitchen.

Yang pauses, the weight of her uncle's words settling in her mind. She'd always wondered why her uncle had paid such close attention to her younger sister instead of her, his blood relative.

Perhaps there was something more to her uncle's dynamic with her stepmother. She shakes her head in attempt to free her mind from these thoughts. She'll have to ask Qrow about it another night. Tonight, her attention needs to be focused somewhere else, with someone much more deserving.

The sound of a door opening catches her attention. She looks toward the stairs and sees the object of her affections making her way down.

"I wasn't sure what we're doing tonight." Weiss explains.

She reaches the bottom of the steps, letting Yang see her outfit for their date. Deciding to forgo her usual attire of skirts and dresses, she's actually donned on a pair of light blue pants that the blonde swears had to have been painted on with how well they're hugging Weiss's form.

Her top consists of a sleeveless collared shirt that stops in her midsection because apparently Weiss is intent on showing off the assets she usually covers, not that Yang is complaining of course.

In fact, she seems to be struggling to form a coherent thought as she continues to appreciate the sight before her.

"Looking good Weiss!" Nora interjects, her head floating near the doorway sandwiched between Jaune and Ren because apparently everyone wants to witness this event. "Have fun you two!" she yells as her two teammates proceed to drag her off.

"Thank you Nora." Weiss responds kindly.

"She's right," Yang's glad she's regained her sensibilities. "You do look beautiful." the white haired beauty's even placed her hair in a half ponytail, the majority of her long locks cascading down her shoulder.

"You don't look so bad yourself." she observes her date for the night.

Yang's hair is bound in a fairly thick braid as she sports beige colored shorts and a with a matching long sleeve shirt, sleeves folded up her arms, with the ends of her top tied over her front, exposing her abs. Weiss can also see her yellow bra peeking from behind the shirt.

"Shall we?" she extends her hand. Weiss takes the organic appendage and lets the blonde lead the way. She expects to Yang's beloved bike and is surprised to see that it isn't there. "I figure we could take a walk to our intended destination." she grins, carefree and relaxed, and Weiss has come to appreciate it so much more with each passing day.

Turns out their destination isn't far at all. Yang brings them toward their training grounds and Weiss can't help but think that it's perfect.

Not just because Yang's set up a little picnic for them but because, she supposes, this place holds significance for them. This, the area where they sparred and shared, is where their connection truly blossomed.

"This is all absolutely perfect Yang." she takes a seat on the blanket that's spread out on the floor.

"As it turns out, this place has the best view in the city." she takes her seat across Weiss, purposely neglecting to mention that she knows this because she spent the better part of yesterday in search of the perfect spot for their date. "And to top it off, I made everything myself!" Weiss looks at the spread that Yang's prepared. "Surprised?" the white haired girl shakes her head. "After Summer died, I kinda had to take over the kitchen duties since dad could barely boil water." she discloses because that's been the foundation of her relationship with Weiss, being able to share everything from their experiences to of course their burdens as well.

"This is so good, Yang." Weiss compliments honestly after taking a hearty bite off the plate the blonde had prepared for her. "I'm afraid I don't have any experience with these things." Yang knows she had servants and chefs all waiting on her hand and foot. At Beacon, their meals had been prepared by cooks. When they went on a mission Ooblick had been the one to prepare their meal. "I didn't really have a lot of chances to dabble in the kitchen." and Yang's certain her parents are the reason for this.

"I can teach you a few things on our next date," it'd be a new experience for Weiss and Yang does love to cook so it's really a win for both of them. "Just the basics maybe?" she says after finishing her food.

"I'd like that." Yang's congratulating herself internally for scoring a second date.

"Great!" she tucks the knowledge back into her mind so she can plan their next activity. "Ruby's pretty useless in the kitchen." her sister's too impatient and much too hyper to be trusted with culinary duties. "It'd be nice to have a helping hand every now and again." she wiggles her mechanical fingers and Weiss shakes her head, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"So you want to teach me so I can take over cooking duties?" she playfully accuses as the glimmer in her eyes lets Yang know she's not at all opposed to the idea.

"I like cooking." she confesses. "It's nice and a surprisingly great way to unwind." there's something oddly calming about prepping food and mixing flavors. "I didn't really think I'd be so into it but it's actually fun, fiddling with recipes, making your own food." she's buzzing with delight at the prospect of Weiss helping her out in the kitchen, of her being able to teach and share something else with the white haired angel. "And I figured it'd be a good bonding experience." it'd be nice for them to have something aside from their sparring sessions.

"It will be." Weiss agrees with the sentiment. "And I understand." she too has an activity that she likes to do, something that's mostly just for herself no matter how her father tries to insert his agenda into it. "That's how I feel when I write my songs." she discloses. "When I sing."

"Oh that's right!" Yang knew from Ruby that the former heiress is also a songstress. "You're a singer." the opportunity to hear Weiss's angelic timbre hadn't presented itself in Beacon, mostly because they'd been so busy with school. "You write your own songs too though?" her question garners a nod from the former heiress. "I had no idea you were so talented Weiss."

"I'm really not." there's a slight blush on her cheeks. "You can't say that when you haven't heard me sing." she's attempting to lower Yang's expectations.

"Like I said Weiss," she inches closer to the shorter girl, sitting right beside her before throwing her organic arm around her teammate's shoulder, not wanting to crush the rapier wielder under the weight of her synthetic arm. "I think you can do anything." ice meets flame and Weiss can see that Yang truly believes this to be an indisputable fact.

"Thank you, Yang." she reaches out, grabbing onto Yang's hand, threading their fingers together as she leans her head on the blonde's shoulder. "I believe you can too."

A moment of comfortable silence falls upon them as they stay wrapped in each other's arms, enjoying their private moment together, knowing it has to end soon because they still have their training session in the morning, not just their private sparring session, but a team building exercise with Ozpin and Qrow.

They reluctantly part and Yang clears their picnic area, absolutely refusing Weiss's help, saying that this is was all her idea therefor she'll be the one to clean.

They walk toward the building, Weiss's hands around Yang's while the taller girl's metallic arm carries their picnic basket. They pause by the doorway, knowing this is where their date must end but before that, there's something that they must do, share really. After all, it's a must after one has enjoyed a romantic excursion.

"You know," she leans closer to the taller girl as though she's about to share a secret so treasured and sacred. "This is the first time I've been on a date." Weis confesses in a small whisper, her voice uncharacteristically timid.

"Really?" she thinks people would have been lining up to date the white haired beauty. "What about Neptune?" she recalls the pair's brief dalliance.

"I asked him to the dance and he turned me down remember?" she reminds, her face contorting with annoyance, not really counting that experience as her first date. "I wasn't really keen on trying to start something with a guy who preferred his reputation over my feelings." that particular trait reminds her too much of her father.

"What about girls?" Yang asks, though she thinks she knows the answer.

"I never really thought girls were an option." Weiss replies easily. "I think I was just too consumed with the Schee ideal of a perfect match, a good looking guy from a wealthy background that could provide ideal heirs to strengthen our lineage." that's what attracted her to Neptune, his good looks and his expensive wardrobe. His belt alone had cost almost as much as Weiss's boots. "Not that this is some rebellious phase or anything." she assures Yang that her feelings are genuine.

"I get it." because she sees the truth in those frosty depths and feels it in Weiss's touch. "I'm glad you let me be your first date."

"Well," Weiss reaches out, threads their fingers together, while she stares deeply into Yang's eyes in hopes that the taller girl can see the truth she's struggling to form into words. "I'd be an idiot if I ran from this." her grip on Yang's hand is tight and secure. "From us."

"So there is an us now?" she needs the confirmation.

"Yang, I know this came out of nowhere and I can't pinpoint when things evolved exactly," and Yang thinks it's when Weiss reached out to grab her hand while they were in Raven's camp. "But, I'm not going to run from you and how you make me feel." too many people have abandoned the golden haired maiden and Weiss would rather be eaten by a pack of Beowolves then just be another name on Yang's list of deserters.

"And how exactly do I make you feel?" she inches closer to the shorter girl, her face hovering over the snow haired maiden.

"You know how." Weiss mutters, cheeks ablaze.

"I think I have a general idea." she can feel the rapier wielder's icy breath on her face. "But I might need some clarification." her head ducks down, pausing just a hair's width away from the white haired girl's mouth.

It's Weiss who closes the distance, standing on her tiptoes to meet the blonde's waiting lips.

She should have felt nervous, she realizes as she recalls she's heard from her peers about first kiss jitters, but it just feels completely natural to be her like this with Yang. She hears what could be the sound of the picnic basket plopping down on the ground but she doesn't have a chance to see if she's right because a pair of arms sneaks their way around her waist. The taller girl pulls her close and she responds by wrapping her own around the brawler's neck, letting her fingers nestle in luxurious blonde waves.

Neither know how long they continue to lock lips but they both reluctantly have to part for breath.

"Clear enough for you?" Weiss whispers.

"I think I could do with a little more clarity." Yang leans in, intent on pressing their lips together for another kiss but apparently, the universe has other plans.

"Yang." a voice speaks, breaking their tender moment.

Weiss smiles when hears the blonde growl. She regains enough space in order to see the entirety of the taller girl's features and sees Yang's eyes flash red as irritation courses through the brawler's entire being. The angry blonde turns toward the source of the sound.

"What do you…" she sneers but doesn't finish as shock courses through out her body.

"Blake." Weiss names the interloper as she tries to regain her personal space but the tall buxom beauty manages to grab hold on the former heiress's hand, making certain she isn't too far away.

Their runaway teammate stands and Weiss can't help but think the situation just got a little bit more complicated.

xxxx

Weiss stands in front of the pot, dipping her tasting spoon inside, blowing into its searing hot contents before taking a sip.

Yang's been true to her word and has been teaching her ways around the kitchen. They've mostly been making simple and easy to prepare dishes but that doesn't make them any less tasty. The blonde had been right, there's something absolutely satisfying about cooking and as it turns out, Weiss is a quick learner.

She savors the taste in her mouth and smiles upon hearing the sound of boots clacking nearer.

Yang can't resist sneaking her way around her snow haired apprentice's waist, hugging the shorter girl's slender form from behind as she rests her chin on the shorter girl's shoulder. Weiss smiles as she settles into the blonde's embrace, dipping her spoon back into the pot before bringing it up to the taller girl's mouth.

"Yummy." she says after taking a bite. "Pretty soon you'll be better than me."

"I can't take all the credit." Weiss responds. She places her spoon down and shuts off the stove before turning to face her taller teammate. Her arms find they wait around Yang's shoulders. "I have a pretty good teacher."

The blonde smiles that charming grin of hers before dipping her head down and letting her lips connect with Weiss's.

It's another activity they've been enjoying lately.

Yang snakes her tongue into Weiss's welcoming mouth, caressing the roof of the snow haired maiden's opening, as they begin a familiar dance. The former heiress sighs contentedly into the blonde's mouth.

This particular new development is decidedly most enjoyable for the two. They've lost count at how many kisses they've shared and how many hours they've spent just touching and kissing, exploring and reveling in each other's arms. But this is the first time they're doing this in plain view where anyone can walk in and see.

Mostly they share these tender moments in the confines of their room, during their training sessions, just any moment when it's just the two of them.

Not that they are ashamed. There's nothing deplorable about what they're doing. It's just that Yang's being cautious. She figures Weiss would appreciate it if they handled this new development privately and of course, with a hint of propriety.

"Hey Yang," Ruby says bashfully, her gaze concentrated on the floor as she refuses to meet the new couple's gaze. Just because she approves doesn't mean she wants to see her older sister getting gooey with her partner. "We were wondering if you two wanted to go out to town with us today?" it's hard, Yang thinks, to break her sister's heart but she knows she must.

Because she knows that us entails their entire group, save for Qrow perhaps, which means that Blake will be joining their excursion and Yang still isn't read to socialize with her former partner. She can barely stand the fact that their under the same roof again.

Thankfully Ruby hasn't called for an intervention and Weiss hasn't been pushy.

"That's a hard pass for me." is all she says, smiling at Weiss in assurance that she won't mind if the shorter girl partakes in some group bonding.

"Perhaps next time." the former heiress responds diplomatically.

"You could have gone." Yang tilts her head eyeing the white haired angel in her arms after her sister takes her leave. "I wouldn't want you to think I'm being too clingy or whatever." they've hardly spent any time apart since their first date.

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be." Weiss assures.

"Maybe next time we can all go out." Yang just isn't sure when exactly that will be. "I just… I think I just have to get used to her being here." she needs time.

"I understand." there are adjustments to be made, especially because Weiss swears she's witnessed Blake stare at Yang with something that can only be described as longing. "It's not easy for any one." she's sure Blake's not having an easy time seeing Yang take every opportunity to avoid her and Weiss herself is struggling as she tries very hard not to pry or lash out in envy, especially when she might not even have reason to be.

She's still uncertain how to broach this subject with Yang and thinks, hopes really, there is a chance that she's just slightly paranoid.

Perhaps she's merely projecting her own insecurities because she knows Yang and Blake had been fairly close. They had certainly been closer than her and Ruby. The bond the runaway and the brawler shared as partners had been formed so effortlessly which was not the case for herself and the scythe wielding prodigy.

The two just seemed to understand each other so well that it's no wonder that Weiss is feeling threatened.

It's very hard for her, almost impossible, to find a connection with anyone. Most that come across her intended to use her because of her last name and she never knew whom she could trust because of this.

That changed when she met her team.

Still, her Schnee conditioning wouldn't permit her to let her guard down easily. It took a while for her to recognize that her teammates just wanted to be her friend and that they didn't care about her riches or her family's influence.

To them she was just Weiss, the uptight, overbearing, perfectionist with a difficult childhood and a well-meaning soul.

Yang, she knows, is decidedly different. True she didn't have it easy growing up but unlike her, the blonde maintained a sunny disposition. She had a fairly positive outlook on life, one that was exceedingly infectious and added only to her charm. The former heiress is certain the blonde can coax a smile off a rock if she really wanted to.

She's the flame that draws the moths and Weiss is the icy blizzard that never ceases to succeed in driving all away.

That was then though. It's decidedly different and truth be told, she likes that she's Yang's confidant now, that Yang talks to her before anyone else. She especially likes that she can reach out any time and find the taller girl's hand ready to meld into her own, and most of all she likes that she can lay a kiss on the blonde lips whenever she wants. It might be pathetic, she realizes, but she's never felt like this before.

Weiss understands though, that this is all very new and both of them are very fragile. Adding her anxieties onto the plate won't be helpful for either of them so now, she's focused on being whatever Yang needs.

It's selfish, she knows, but she simply wants to enjoy this new aspect in their relationship. It's why she's been letting Yang just drag her off every time Blake is in the room. And why she also has been taking up more of the blonde's time than necessary, absolutely refusing to leave the tall buxom beauty alone while their runaway teammate's lurking so near.

She knows the two have to talk eventually but Weiss wants to get as many happy moments as she possibly can with Yang, before their bubble bursts.

"But you know," it's a sentiment that the blonde understands all too well. She has her mind and heart set on Weiss, on their relationship and their bond. She doesn't want to muddle things between them just yet. "I don't need a reason to spend time with my girlfriend." she bumps her nose against Weiss's.

"Girlfriend?" the former heiress repeats questioningly.

"Well, yeah…" she thinks maybe she's getting this wrong, she's never really gone beyond a third date before so she doesn't know what the proper protocol is for taking the next step. "Unless…" she trails, feeling uncharacteristically nervous.

"Does that mean you're my girlfriend too?" she looks at Yang through her bangs.

"You bet your sweet ass you're mine." her hold on Weiss tightens as she secures the shorter girl in her arms, not bothering to be discreet about her rather possessive tendencies.

The snow haired former heiress smiles, not caring if the taller girl's antics are a bit brutish, before pulling her girlfriend down for a kiss. Yang readily meets her lips, revels in the feeling of Weiss's callus free fingers scraping against her scalp, while the other is located against her hip.

They spend the rest of their afternoon enjoying the fact that they have the whole house to themselves.

xxxx

Her brows are knotted in concentration as she looks upon her deck and Yang can't help but think her adorable. She likes the Weiss is so determined to be her best with everything she does, even something simple like playing cards.

"What is it?" Weiss knows her girlfriend's eyes haven't left her since she dealt the cards.

"You're too cute." Yang replies, causing the snow haired maiden to look up from her cards. "Even with that wrinkle on your forehead." she winks. "And your scar is pretty bad ass." she watches as the maiden with snow colored hair brings a hand up to touch the blemish across her eye. "Don't." the brawler is quick to reach out and is even quicker to crawl across the table to give the girl's mark a kiss.

"You're trying to cheat aren't you?" it's more likely that Yang wants to make out with her but she's not going to make things that easy for her temptress.

"What?" a roguish grin finds its way to Yang's lips as she reclaims her seat. Weiss is trying hard to fight the smirk that's threatening to break through her own façade. "Can't I give my girlfriend a compliment?" the blonde's mentally patting herself on the back after successfully finding another creative way to express the new status in her relationship with the former heiress.

"You're a handful." Weiss shakes her head fondly.

"I'd say I'm more than a handful." the blonde surprises her by dropping her cards and bringing her hands to her well-endowed chest, placing one breast in each hand. "Definitely more than a handful, wouldn't you say so Weiss?" and the former heiress can only nod in response because she knows this for a fact.

"What am I going to do with you?" Weiss's cheeks as red as Ruby's hood.

"I can think of a few things." Yang's suggestion doesn't go over the usually prim and proper girl's head because her girlfriend's about as subtle as a Nevermore.

The air is thick with tension that's been mounting for quite sometime. They haven't quite gotten that physical with one another yet but they both know they'll be crossing that bridge some time soon with the way their hands won't stop wandering underneath each other's clothes.

She can practically feel her fingertips tingling in anticipation as they look forward to the moment when they caress the smooth skin that's casing some very toned muscles.

"Yang?" a voice speaks out, breaking their moment.

Yang and Weiss both straighten as they realize just who's interrupting their very charged moment while Blake just stands by the doorway, looking every bit as comfortable as Weiss is at the moment.

It feels a little too much like a standoff and the former heiress isn't liking this particular tension that's taken hold of the atmosphere so she rises from her seat. It doesn't surprise her that Yang is quick to follow her lead but she holds the blonde off with a stare that causes the brawler to pause her movements.

"Hello Blake." Weiss greets and even manages to smile.

"Weiss, I was wondering if I could interrupt for a moment?" Blake's practically pleading, all that's missing is for her to be on her knees. "I was hoping we could talk, Yang?" her eyes are trained on the blonde.

"I…" Yang's protest is silenced when Weiss takes hold of her wrist.

"Just to clear the air between us," Blake clarifies that there's no agenda but that. "So I can explain…" she watches as lilac gazes into icy blue.

The two seem to be communicating silently. Yang isn't the type to ask for permission. But she sees Weiss offer the blonde a reassuring smile, like she's gently persuading the tallest member of RWBY to mend the gap, and watches while Yang squeezes the snow haired maiden's hand before releasing it. Her reluctance clear with how slowly she moves.

Blake won't deny that it doesn't cut because there had been a time when Yang would chase after her, but now she basically has to beg just to be able to have a conversation with the buxom blonde.

She isn't angry because she brought this on herself after all.

Yang watches as her girlfriend takes her leave to join the others for tea outside, waiting until she can no longer see Weiss's retreating form before looking upon her raven haired teammate who looks as though she'd rather be fighting off a pack of beowolves than talking.

"Let's get this over with." Yang murmurs because the shorter this little talk of their ends, the sooner she can be with her girlfriend.

"I'd like to apologize." she looks at Yang's metal arm.

"Look, I jumped in there to help you." she cuts to the chase, not really wanting to discuss the past. "But you didn't cut my arm off."

"Yang, I want to apologize for leaving without a word." for being yet another person to abandon you, Blake thinks, but she doesn't have the courage to say it so boldly. "You must understand that I left to protect you." she flinches when she hears her teammate scoff sardonically.

"You left me for my own good." Yang shakes her head, a bitter grin taking hold on her usually peppy face. "I think that's what everyone does." her mother hadn't explicitly said it but she figures that had been one of her reasons. "I'm done with people trying to decide what's best for me." she stares deep into those amber eyes and Blake finds that there isn't a trace of anger left, just defeat and pain.

"I am sorry Yang." she can't say it enough, it seems.

"For a while, that's all I was." the blonde confesses. "Sorry," her boots clink as she walks toward the dark haired deserter. "Sorry for myself mostly because I lost a part of me that I was never going to get back." and Blake knows she's not talking about her arm.

"I'm here now." she offers herself, ready to be whatever Yang needs.

"And that's supposed to make everything okay?" she responds, tiredly. "Blake, you left when I needed you most." she divulges because she's not going to run from the truth anymore. "I get it, you were scared, you didn't want Adam to come after me again, you wanted to protect me, you wanted to avenge me and yourself." she lists all the reasons why Blake left. "But you didn't even consider what I wanted because the fact is," she steps toward Blake and sees the tears pooling in those amber depths. "You wanted all that more than you wanted me." because in hindsight she's certain Blake might have felt the same but it hadn't been enough to get her to stay. "You took a part of me that day you left Blake," she sighs because she's not doing this to hurt her teammate. She only wants to share her perspective. "And it took me a while to figure out who I was without it, who I am without you," in the short time they'd spent as teammates, she'd grown so accustomed to her partner. "I'm happy you're back." her eyes shine with her honesty. "That you're still part of our team." they have a common goal to put an end to the darkness that looms over head, but the days of Yang trying to scale her walls, trying to get her to open up are long gone. "Someday, I bet I'll even be able to call you a friend again." however they both know today is not that day.

She's still healing and Blake still has to earn her trust back after all, but now, they know they're well on their way to mending.

xxxx

She's too preoccupied with her thoughts that she doesn't realize she's gained the company of another until said company bumps her hip gently in an attempt to bring her back from the recesses of her mind.

"You okay?" Ruby asks concernedly.

"I am." she knew that this moment had to come for their group to truly mend. "I'm glad Blake finally gathered the courage to ask Yang to talk." and Weiss really is content that the two are attempting to clear the air even though the green grimm known as jealousy is clawing at her chest.

She's trying to keep that particular beast at bay because she trusts Yang with her entire being and Blake is her friend.

"Me too." Ruby agrees wholeheartedly. "But I think it's safe to say that bumblebee is done." she isn't naïve enough to believe that Yang would ever want to partner up with Blake, the teammate who left her behind when she needed her most.

Even Ruby had the decency to hang back a few days before taking off on her quest to find answers and right wrongs.

"For now." Weiss knows that Yang can hold a grudge but she's not going to write Blake completely off and is most likely just going to want some much deserved and needed space from their raven haired teammate. "Team RWBY is always though." she assures because abandonment and a little romantic swapping isn't going to tear their team apart, not after all they've been through.

"Me and Blake work together well too so I guess it's okay." that's never been a problem for their group. That's probably why Ozpin took such interest. They stood out individually, all proving to be adept fighters, but the most commendable part about their team is that no matter how their team shuffled, the four have always had the ability to adapt. "And, uh, you and my sister have gotten really, really, close..." there's a slight blush on her cheeks, one that Weiss knows her own face is mirroring.

"I suppose that's putting it mildly." Weiss bites her lower lip. "And, how do you feel about all this?"

"I mean, I guess I was kind of jealous that Yang and you were always together." she responds earnestly. "But I get that it's different." she explains, still blushing. "And honestly I don't blame Yang for distancing herself because I never even waited for her, just took off without even bothering to help her." Ruby knows her sister's forgiven her but it doesn't mean the pain she caused has been forgotten. "But I guess it turned out well in the end." the scythe wielder remarks. "Because now has you." it's completely unexpected but as it turns out, Weiss is the only one who hasn't abandoned Yang by choice. "You have her too, you know." Ruby knows that this type of loyalty, the one Yang's been searching for her entire life, will be rewarded in equal measure by her sister. "And me." because these particular pair of sisters come in a set. "And Blake too."

"I hope so." she's pretty sure she just broke some sort of pact about entering a relationship with someone her friend is also into.

"It'll take some time," Ruby looks out into the horizon. "Moving on isn't something that just happens in one day." she states because while she's never been heartbroken, she has suffered more than a fair share of loss. "But Blake's our friend," optimism is indeed a trait shared by the sisters. "And all she wants is for you and my sister to be happy." despite the raven haired girl's tendency to run, they know she's a good person.

xxxx

Weiss watches them from the window in their shared room. Their exchange downstairs is entirely innocent, she knows, but that nagging feeling just won't leave.

Especially not when her girlfriend's in the presence of Blake. They haven't been alone together since they last spoke but their talk did help. No longer can she feel the strain in the air when the two are sharing the same space and no longer does Yang flee the room when Blake is there. She does however doesn't hide her annoyance whenever Sun speaks or when the newcomer Ilia breathes for that matter.

She sees Yang talking to the other members of team Ruby, no doubt giving them notes about what to improvement with the new technique that Ruby's come up with. Yang takes her leave and Weiss doesn't miss how Blake's eyes linger on her girlfriend's form much longer than necessary.

She tears her gaze from the window as she attempts to shove that incessant impression that perhaps, Yang and Blake were more than friends back at Beacon.

Weiss reminds herself that she trusts Yang and it soothes the beast a little.

But she wants to know whether her instinct is correct or she's merely suffering from paranoia brought upon by her insecurities. She wants, needs, to know that she isn't second best, that she isn't Yang's second choice.

"Blake is a lot like my mother." Yang observes as she enters their room, chuckling as she closes the door. "God, why hadn't I noticed that before?" maybe because she hadn't really remembered her birth mother before but after meeting Raven, Yang can confidently say that her mother and former partner have that whole silent brooding type thing down.

"She's back now though." Weiss ventures cautiously, eyes narrowing in observance.

"She came for Adam," jealousy is clearly pulsing through Weiss's entire being and Yang can't blame her for it. The blonde knows she can only quell the green-eyed monster with her honesty. "Not for me." judging from the way Weiss bristles, she knows she's said the wrong thing.

"I didn't come here for you either." the ice queen reminds.

"Well, you never just took off without a word by your own choice." Yang responds, reminding Weiss that she'd been taken without much of a say in the matter, that she had been forced to leave the blonde. "And you didn't leave to go be with your sister, just like you didn't let Neptune hang around you or reunite with some long lost friend while you were supposed to be out on your own." without knowing it, Weiss had chosen her.

"You're jealous." she notes because apparently, it takes one jealous girlfriend to know another.

"A part of me is." Yang admits because she's promised never to keep anything from Weiss. "Out of pride more than anything." she assures because she can see the cogs turning in the rapier wielder's mind.

"Why? Because you wish she valued your friendship more than she values her relationship," apparently Blake's proving to be rather irresistible. "With Sun and Ilia?" she wants to confirm her suspicions, to ensure that this isn't just her insecurities eating through her. "Or because you wished for your relationship with Blake to be more than that of friends?" she can't help the harsh tone coating her voice.

"Once upon a time, I wanted to be with Blake like they do." she's not going to insult Weiss's intelligence by lying.

"Oh." and Weiss doesn't know whether to congratulate herself for being right or to be afraid. "I see." it certainly explains why Yang had been so broken, why the two were so close, but she doesn't know how to handle this confirmation seeing as she doesn't really know what to expect now.

"I didn't realize it until…" until she saw Adam standing with a fearful Blake at his feet. "Until that day." she looks at her robotic arm and Weiss automatically knows which instance she's referring to. Yang had rushed in because she'd been so afraid of losing Blake. In that moment she realized just how deeply she felt for their brooding teammate. "I know it doesn't seem too long ago." She doesn't want Weiss to think she's using her to forget about Blake. "But, I spent a lot of time by myself, alone with my thoughts…" she locked herself up in her room for months. "And I get it now."

"Get what?" Weiss is trying very hard to keep her calm and understand.

"All my life, I've always felt like second best, like I was never enough." it's a feeling she knows Weiss can probably relate to. "With my dad it was with his job, with Summer because I wasn't really her daughter, and I told myself I chased my mom to find out why she left but really," she's done deluding herself. "All I wanted was to know was why didn't she love me." she'd felt like she was defected all her life. "And when Blake left I thought it was me, that it was my fault, that there's something seriously wrong with me and that's why I can never get them to stay." Weiss holds back her rebuttal, knowing Yang isn't done. "But now I get it." it took a while but she understands. "When people leave and they take a part of you you'll never get back," she takes Weiss's hand in her own. "But it doesn't mean you need to be fixed." Yang can stand on her own without the people who left her behind. "People come and go." that's the fact of life. "But sometimes, if you're lucky enough, you find someone," her eyes are red as passion courses through her entire body. "Who doesn't see you like you're broken." she smiles as she stares into Weiss's soul. "Someone who's willing to give you a piece of their self, someone you don't expect to," she inches forward. "Yet for some reason just fits with every hole that's been left in your heart." Yang closes the distance between them. "And they make all the pain worth it in the end."

"Yang," she understands the sentiments that Yang is sharing because she's feeling them herself.

"Thank you Weiss, for helping me see my own worth." for helping her realize she isn't measured by the people who left her behind. "For helping me see that I was right to value myself even when they didn't."

Weiss responds by throwing her arms around Yang, much like she did when they had been reunited in Raven's camp. But instead of simply hugging her girlfriend, she bestows a kiss on her lips as though she wants to taste the truth right from the taller girl's mouth. Yang readily responds, pouring every bit of herself and feelings into the kiss.

"You are worth loving, Yang." Weiss declares after they part for breath. "I know from experience." scarlet eyes burn with unbridled passion as they dart from her lips to her own ice blue depths.

She can feel the heat emanating from the blonde, fueled not by anger but ardor. She knows because she can feel the fire within, one that's threatening to consume her and she knows there is only one way to quell the flames so she pulls Yang toward her once more. When they collide in a fiery kiss, Weiss's hands are quick to shed the buxom blonde of her jacket.

Yang follows her lead, one hand finding its way to the zipper of her dress, pulling fervently at the garment.

The blonde's probably torn her ensemble but Weiss is far too busy to really care as the back of her knees collide with the mattress. She and Yang tumble onto the bed, continuing their heated kiss, glad that they can concentrate on each other and no longer have to worry about balancing themselves.

Clothes begin to pile on the floor and it isn't long until they're both solely in their undergarments.

Yang takes in the beauty that is none other than Weiss Schnee. With a trembling hand she reaches out and before metal can connect with soft pale flesh she freezes, remembering her artificial limb will certainly make things challenging between them.

Weiss seems to read her mind. She trails her hand along her lover's artificial appendage, the cool metal contrasting perfectly against her flushed form. She divests the blonde of her metallic arm, knowing they'd cause destruction with the thing on. She kisses the nub of the girl's severed limb gently as she makes her way back up to her lips, assuring Yang that she has absolutely nothing to be ashamed of because Weiss appreciates every bit of her.

They lose themselves in each other, unable to focus on anything but the pleasure they've found in one another.

"Hey Weiss," she murmurs sleepily, hours later, as she secures her lone arm around the snow haired maiden's waist. "I love you." she whispers gently. "Like the in love kind, not just the friend kind." Yang clarifies because she loves Weiss so much in both ways.

Weiss smiles because the confession is so totally Yang and so incredibly perfect. She threads their fingers together, bringing the sleepy woman's hand to her mouth. She kisses the back of Yang's hand and smiles as she settles in the taller woman's embrace. She releases a tiny yawn, not able to put off her trip to dreamland any longer.

She sighs contentedly but before sleep manages to take hold of her, she whispers the sentiments that have taken hold in her heart.

"And I am so in love with you, Yang."

xxxx

Weiss doesn't bother holding her laughter as Nora runs around, chasing Jaune across the courtyard while holding a pink rabbit hoodie that she's insisting would be a good replacement for the one he has on now. He's yelling at Ren to help and his teammate just holds up his hand, smiling as JNPR's team leader tries to avoid his manic teammate's clutches.

Yang's leaning back against the tree, enjoying the scene from afar as she tries to decide whether she should help Nora wrangle Jaune in, or cuddle up with her girlfriend though it's more likely she'll choose the latter.

"I don't think Nora needs your assistance." Blake descends from the tree with cat like grace when she lands on her feet.

"Probably not." Yang doesn't try to fight off the smile on her face because, as it seems, Blake still has the ability to read her mind. It's what made them such good partners together, how in sync they were in and off the battlefield. "Nora's pretty much unstoppable."

"Unless Ren cuts in of course." Blake's all too familiar with the other team's dynamics.

"Yeah, that's not going to be happening." she thinks he's dying to see Jaune in that god awful hoodie and perhaps he'd rather see his team leader suffer than have Nora turn her attention to him.

"Better him than Ren." Yang can't help but smile because they're still synced.

"Who'd have taught they'd make such a good team?" it had certainly been unexpected but the unlikely group made such formidable allies.

"Same was probably said about us, not about you and Ruby of course." the sisters had a natural bond after all. "But Weiss and Ruby, given how their first meeting went and there's the whole Schnee and Faunus thing." it was a miracle they managed to get along so well.

"I don't think anyone said you and I would be awful partners though." Yang surmises.

"I chose you, you know?" Blake divulges her secret. "I saw you fighting and I just knew…" she thought Yang, apart from being driven by their determination, was nothing like Adam and that had been one of the things that drew her to the buxom blonde.

Yang had been spirited and judging from the way she fought grimm, Blake knew she was an adept fighter. But most of all, she'd seen the blonde interact with her little sister and felt that Yang was kind and sweet despite the fact that she'd been touched by tragedy. It was such a contrast from Adam who had been consumed with his grief until hatred had festered and taken hold in his heart.

"I knew you were watching." Yang confesses in return. "Can I ask why you're so keen on sharing?" there's a reason, one beyond Blake trying to regain her affections.

"Illia opened my eyes." she looks across the yard at her friend. She remembers the chameleon faunus's confession, and how it lead to her own realization about her feelings for a certain blonde haired jokester. "She made me realize how wrong I was to abandon you. She made me see my flaws, how I become so consumed that I don't see the broader picture, how I fail to realize that my actions affect the people closest to me." she's failed to see how much pain she's caused. "I had been so absorbed with Torchwick and Adam that I failed to see you and how I feel truly feel about you." she releases a strangled smile. "But I'm too late now." she observes because Yang's gaze hasn't once left Weiss's form.

"Yeah you are." she confirms because frost has taken refuge in her heart. "But it's okay." not just because she's moved on but she's certain Blake will be able too. She's done it before and she'll be able to do it again. "If I learned anything from this it's that if you find the right person, just the very thought of not being together tears you up inside because you love them with everything that you are." she knows she wasn't the one for her teammate. "You'll find that person someday Blake." the one she won't be able to leave behind.

Yang leans in and places a tender kiss on the runaway's cheek, one that's meant to convey that things will only get better now before taking off after Jaune.

Feeling a pair of eyes on her, Blake looks at Weiss and sees her teammate's curious gaze. She takes the initiative once more and walks toward the former heiress. The silent question she's posing is answered with a nod. She takes her seat beside her snow haired maiden because despite everything, she still sees her as more than a teammate and hopes that unlike Yang, Weiss still considers her a friend.

"You're very lucky Weiss." Blake begins because she knows the snow haired maiden has an inkling about her feelings for their blonde teammate. Women's intuition and what not. "And Yang is lucky too." golden eyes shine with unbridled honesty because Blake truly believes this. "You make a wonderful couple."

It hurts, but not enough for her to not realize that her teammates are a good match.

If she were to lose Yang to someone, she shakes her head because Yang had never been hears to lose in the first place, regardless she's glad that Weiss and Yang had found their way to each other.

Weiss reaches out, gives the raven haired faunus's shoulder a soft squeeze. Blake returns the gesture with a reassuring smile. The former heiress knows this must hurt and she's sympathetic because she does love her friend. So she and Yang will continue to keep their displays of public affection when the entire is present to a minimum, not wishing to add further injury to their teammate's ailing heart.

She's glad that Ruby had been right and their friendship, though a little worse for wear, is still in tact. Time will only make them stronger than ever.

They look upon their entire team. Ruby and Ren are laughing uncontrollably as Nora strips Jaune's armor off him. Yang grips onto his belt with her metallic arm, effectively keeping him in place, and Oscar looks particularly scandalized by everything while Qrow's just taking a swig from his flask. Sun hangs from a tree, clutching his stomach as he howls with laughter, while Ilia just smirks at the crazy humans antics.

Yang and Weiss find each other's gaze and the snow haired maiden can't help but think that everything will be alright in the end now that Team RWBY is back, bigger than before, but most importantly together once again.

xxxx

It's a routine now, getting up before everyone else and sparring. It's strange how their months apart have adapted their skills. They've always had different fighting techniques. Weiss was always so precise and calculated and Yang has always been raw and unpredictable.

But now, Weiss is more able to fight in the moment and Yang seems to be more analytical.

Because Weiss now knows that not every victory can be guaranteed on the battlefield. She's seizing the day and fighting like it may very well be her last battle and for Yang, she's fighting like she has more to lose because she does.

The Alpha Beowolf lunges toward Weiss who sidesteps its attack gracefully, just in time for her to evade the metallic limb that Yang's shot off. The former heiress watches as the arm punches right through the last white wolf. It dissolves and Yang's artificial arm is stopped from flying off when it's lunched halfway through a tree trunk.

"Think a princess will settle for a one armed dragon to save her?" Yang questions as she waves her armless shoulder.

"I'd hardly call that settling." the graveness in her tone lets Yang know she's serious. She retrieves her savior's metallic appendage with the help of one of her glyphs and walks toward her gleeful girlfriend. "But only if said princess can save the dragon too." Weiss secures the metal arm where it belongs.

They are a team, after all.

"You know what?" Yang begins to lean closer to the snow haired maiden who's managed to build her frozen fortress in the fiery fighter's heart. "She already has." she seals their mouths together in a kiss as they bask in the knowledge that there is no knight in this the tale of the ice princess and her golden dragon.

Neither would change a thing about their story, especially when their tale is just beginning.

XXXX

A NOTE/RANT BECAUSE IF YOU READ MY SUPERCORP FICS, YOU'D KNOW THAT I'M NOTORIOUS FOR THESE THINGS.

LEFT TO LOVE FANS: I HAVE NOT GIVEN UP! I'm just struggling trying to finish that fight scene. Plus I've been distracted by life and apparently other shows. But don't worry. Left to Love is a project that's very near and dear to my heart and I WILL SEE IT THROUGH TO THE END! I just can't give a timeframe. But I promise I have been trying to get the character mindset right if that makes any sense. That fic will be finished! I'm just trying to really get it as close to perfect as possible. Not only because I don't want to disappoint my faithful audience, but also because I need to do this story justice. I even started watch Teen Titans Go to help motivate me.

 **SPOILERS**

RWBY FANS: Ummm, so I love all the f/f ships in RWBY but I confess that my favorites are the ones that have Blake in it. My number one is Bumblebee but I realize that Black/Sun or whatever that ship with Blake and Sun are called is probably going to be canon with how hard they're pushing for it. He already met her parents and is sticking by her so I'm pretty sure they're going to be the next canon couple, after Nora and Ren maybe.

After watching Weiss and Yang interact, I can't help but really ship them even more now. I was actually in the middle of writing a BeChloe fic to celebrate PP3 coming out but then I saw episode 8 and just…. I had to write something about them! And now looking back at their previous interactions, I noticed a few things.

To envision the outfit for their date, I went back to the clothes they were wearing for the dance and according to the pictures and gifs on Google, everyone from team RWBY was wearing their signature color, except for Yang!

Yang was wearing a white dress, matching with Weiss…. Was that Rooster Teeth telling us that Freezerburn was going to be a thing?

I always thought they paired Weiss and Yang together during the tournament because they wanted to show a dynamic of the group that we rarely see and give the spotlight to someone other than Ruby but could it be that they were foreshadowing a romantic coupling even back then?

Only Crwby knows for sure.

But there's also the fact that the episode with someone coming out is also the episode that shows Yang and Weiss getting closer together that makes me think that something gay is afoot! They opened the gay window and let us take a peek inside. I mean it could just be a coincidence or my hopeful thinking but I really wish it's not. Though I'm probably just overthinking things because I so want the one of the main girls to be with a girl… Call it a gay agenda or whatever it's just…

It would be so amazing to see an LGBT couple in action.

I know Korra and Asami are a thing but I want to actually see a studio produce an animated rendering of a gay couple together. I believe we deserve something beyond subtext and I would like to not have to read showrunner's confirmation off screen or see pictures about it in the aftermath comics if that makes any sense.


End file.
